Generally, a plurality of modules is deployed in a communication cabinet, and a plurality of cables is connected to each module. The cables within the cabinet need to be limited for quick, efficient and orderly cable arrangement and layout.
At present, the cables in the cabinet are limited generally through a cable tie and a cable binding bridge. During installation, both hands are used to arrange and bind cables in the cabinet. The cable arrangement is specifically as follows: in a cable routing path of the cables in the cabinet, several hollow protrusion parts are designed; during cable arrangement, the cable straps need to be firstly led through a middle position of the protrusion parts and then the cables are arranged and bound using cable ties and fixed to the protrusion parts, and after the binding, the excess of the cable ties is trimmed off. When cable rerouting is required, the original cable straps need to be cut off and discarded, and new cable ties are used to bind the cables.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventors have found that the prior art has at least the following problems: With development of communications technologies, increasing cables are routed for modules whereas a cabinet is required to be in an increasingly small footprint, and therefore, the space for cable routing in the cabinet is increasingly constrained, and the space for manual operations is also increasingly small; during the cable arrangement, fingers need to be bent and apply great force, and an ample space is needed, and therefore, the limited space within the cabinet fails to meet the operation requirements; the cable arrangement procedure is complex and error-prone, and the installation efficiency is low; rough edges caused by trimming-off of the excess of cable ties may slash operators' hands; cable routing is poorly planned, and cables are not run neatly; cables need to be arranged at the cable binding positions, which results in poor operability when the binding positions are too far to reach; cable ties may not be reused, increasing the cabling cost.